mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Lazy
Mr. Lazy is the seventeenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Lazy *'Color': Pink now Green *'shape': Bean now Human-like shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': unknown *Friends:Little Miss Helpful *Love: Little Miss Helpful *Height: About 7 and a half feet tall. *Weight: Average *Rivals: Mr. Busy and Mr. Bustle, Little Miss Bossy *Release date: 1976 *Occupation:Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Doing gadgets, sleeping a lot *Dislikes:Work *'Job': being lazy and sleeping alot *'Features': Blue bowler (original version), Pink newsboy style cap, socks, nose and flip-flops(2008 version) *Nationality: Australian (UK) American (US) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Tim Whitnall (UK, 2008-present) *Position in Mr Grumpy's band: Drums, Piano, Bass, Saxaphone Story Mr. Lazy is lazy, he lives in Sleepyland, where there are only four hours a day, as opposed to 24, and it takes two regular hours for water to boil and three regular hours for bread to toast. One day, Mr. Lazy sits down for a nap, and is awoken by Mr. Busy and Mr. Bustle. They overwork him, until Mr. Bustle blows a whistle, requiring Mr. Lazy to run as fast as he can. Mr. Lazy runs, but his legs don't get him anywhere because he is sitting on a chair in the garden. He wakes up to realize it was all a dream, and the whistle was the kettle boiling in the kitchen. He sits down to have breakfast, and the dream really happens. ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he is more "lazy" rather than "sleepy" as he was in the books and hates work. His color is changed from pink to green, his shape changes into a more angular, slouched over shape and his hat changes into a red (also appears pink) newsboy-style cap that covers his eyes (which are briefly shown in Pirates). He also wears socks and flip flops. He lives in a camper-style trailer, with the garbage cans and mailbox overfilled with trash and mail, respectively. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Tim Whitnall. In Physical, Mr. Lazy got his radio to where Mr. Tickle and Little Miss Chatterbox were exercising and turned it on. It was fun for Mr.Tickle and Little Miss Chatterbox until Mr. Lazy unknowingly made it faster and broke it down. He then goes away leaving behind an exhausted Mr. tickle and Little Miss chatterbox. He later tries for an Olympic-like sport but does not do anything thus getting disqualified Trivia * First Appearance: Physical * In the book, Mr Busy is pictured as a short Human, rather than a Mr Men? * In the 1976 TV episode, Mr. Lazy is orange rather than pink (compared with the book) *The only time his ears showed up was in Boats, he put fishes in them to block out Mr. Scatterbrain's singing.. *He is one of the four green characters. In the books, he is one of the ten pink characters. *He was seen once without his socks/flip flops in Boats. *Unlike other characters, he has a neck. *He's one of the many characters who doesn't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, but he did seem to care in Fruits. *He didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Games. *He was shown with Mr. Bump in Lunch. (also he opened the door and crushed him in Movies.) *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Bounce, Miss Naughty, Miss Scary, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) *He was seen with Miss Bossy in Miss Bossy's book though not in the Mr.Men Show. *Also he was seen with Miss Naughty in Little Miss Naughty *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Lazy represents Sloth. *In Sneezes and Hiccups, he was in the building, but when the lights blew, he couldn't be seen. The rest were highlighted by their eyes, but because his eyes are covered, you can't see him, and after mr. Stubborn knocked the building, Mr. Lazy was gone. *He is the only one on the 2008 show without visible eyes (just like Mr. Silly, Mr. Nonsense, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Selfish (who speaks French) and Mr. No (who speaks French), yet he seems to have perfect sight. *He is the only character who looks exceptionally different to the other Mr. Men and Little Misses. *Although he speaks in a monotone voice, his voice sound a bit Southern. *He is a tortise in LPS Personalities makes sense. *Mr. Lazy's eyes were shown in Pirates *He is shown to be fickle in Amusement Park and in Lunch. Counterparts * Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake, both are lazy and dislike work), * Dennis (Thomas & Frends, both are lazy), * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, both don't move a lot and they have the same monotone voice), * Bender (Futurama, both are lazy), * Lazy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are lazy), * Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi, both are lazy and green), * Entree (Spliced!, both lazy and don't do much), * Grasshopper (Grasshopper and the Ants, both are green and lazy), * Lazy Larry (Little Monsters, both are lazy) * Andy Pipkin (Little Britain, both are lazy), * Noah (Total Drama series, both are lazy), * Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are green and lazy) * Jeff and Lachlan (The Wiggles, all three are sleepy), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are lazy and pink), * Sleepy (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are sleepy), * Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could, both are lazy), * Izzy Gomez (TUGS, both are lazy and sleepy), * Andy Capp (Namesake series, both wear their hats over their eyes), * Applejack (My Little Pony, both have slept on the job, but Applejack actually tries), * Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both have the same accent and they're very lazy), * Beezy (Jimmy Two Shoes, both are lazy), * Dumb Donald (Fat Albert, both are green and wear pink hats over their heads), * Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are green and wear a hat that covers their eyes), * Abigail (Codename Kids Next Door, both wear oversized red-pink caps) * Jazz (Top Cat, both are lazy), * Z (Alphablocks, both are sleepy and green), * Merrick (Thomas the Tank Engine's Blue Mountain Mystery, both are sleepy), * Dizzy (The Jungle Book, both have their eyes covered), * Jack (Father Ted, both are lazy), * Mr. Slow (both are slow), * Breezie (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are lazy), * Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force, both are lazy), * Naveen (The Princess and the Frog, both are lazy), * Kay (The Sword in the Stone, both are lazy), * Sloth (Almost Naked Animals, both are lazy), * Boneless Chicken (Cow & Chicken, both are lazy), * Big dog (2 Stupid Dogs, both are lazy and have their eyes covered), * Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are pink and lazy), * Molly MacDonald (Arthur, both have their eyes covered), * Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have their eyes covered), * Keroro (Sgt Frog, both green, lazy, and have hats covering their heads), * King Meteor (VGMusic (2007-), both are too lazy to release MIDIs and get their work done), * Rip Van Winkle (both are lazy), * Bagpuss (Namesake series, both are pink and sleepy), * Ginger the Cat (Fourways Farm, both are lazy), * Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout, both are pink and wear blue hats), * Dylan (The Magic Roundabout, both are sleepy), * Ted Tortoise (Henry's Cat, both are green and sleepy), * Edward (Charlie Chalk, both are lazy), * Snoozy (Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both are sleepy), * Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are green and wear similar looking hats), * Pa Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both would rather sleep than work), * Zoot (Jim Henson's Muppets, both are green and lazy), * Bedtime Bear (Care Bears, both are sleepy), * Pillow Featherbed (Lalaloopsy, both are sleepy and lazy), * Dozer (Animal Crossing, both are lazy and sleepy), * Katey Greene (Dead Rising 2 and Cast Zero, both are sleepy), * Lazy Zums (Zumwhere, Webkinz, all 8 are sleepy and lazy and dislike work, hence their names), * Sour Bill (Wreck-it Ralph, both are green and lazy), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders Cartoon, both get sleepy sometimes), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are sleepy and lazy), * Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are green and are lazy at times), * Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, both are sleepy and lazy), * Fox McCloud (Mikayla's Words 2007, both are lazy), * Junior (Snorks, both hate work) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans, both are green and lazy). * Sleep-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are sleepy and lazy) * Spanner Wilkins (Joshua Jones, both are lazy and hate work) * Reg (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, both have the same voice) * Haruka Nanase (Mikayla's Words 2014, both are sleepy and lazy) International publications & translations Mr. Lazy appears under the titles * Monsieur Endormi (French) * Don Vago (Spanish) *Unser Herr Faulpelz (German) *Meneer Luilak (Dutch) *懶惰先生 (Taiwan) *게을러씨(Korean) *Ο Κύριος Τεμπέλης (Greek) *Faetter Slov (Danish) *Herra Latur (Icelandic) *Senhor Preguiçoso (Portuguese) *なまけものくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Busy (human, not the blue Mr. Men character later on) *Mr. Bustle Title character other appearances Mr. Lazy also appears in: *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Fun *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Naughty *Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV) *What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV)(mentioned) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) Quotes *"That sounds like a lot of choosing" (Lunch) *"McMillan wanted to walk to the reptile show, but it's hard keeping up with a tortoise" (Reptiles) *"Sluggy a man of my talents shouldn't have to wash a single dish" (Chores) *"Well, I'm not good at anything that involves work" (Paint) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Bean characters Category:Green characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:No Hair Category:Fat characters Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Cottage characters